


Oral Fixation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 239: Working on a holiday, Teal, Floriography.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 239: Working on a holiday, Teal, Floriography.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Oral Fixation

~

“Must I remind you, we’re supposed to be on holiday.” 

“We are. It’s just a…working holiday.” 

“There’s no such thing! By definition, a holiday’s time you’re _not_ working. This was some idiot Ministry employee’s idea, isn’t it? And since you’re incapable of saying no—”

“I can say no!” 

“Not that I’ve seen.”

“I can! I said no when they wanted to make our new dress uniforms teal.”

“Please. They weren’t serious. Anyway, stop changing the topic. We’re supposed to be relaxing on holiday.” 

“Give me twenty minutes. I promise there will be no more work if you let me finish this report and send it in.”

“Fine.” 

“Thank you.” 

“…”

“Stop hovering! Can’t you take a nap or something?” 

“I was curious. Wait! It’s a report on local floriography? How did they know where we’d be spending our holiday?”

“…” 

“What was that?”

“I let slip where we’d be going.” 

“So, to be clear, you requested a holiday, and when you got it, got assigned to do a report about local flora in the place you’d be visiting so someone else could have a free weekend?”

“Draco—”

“Sounds like abuse to me.”

“I’m not being abused! Hopkins was supposed to do it, but he hasn’t had time, and when he heard we had a holiday planned in the vicinity, he asked if I’d—”

“What? Spend your holiday doing his job? Of course he did. And because you’re _incapable of saying no_ , here you are!” 

“I’m almost done! If you’d stop talking and let me finish, we’d have the rest of the weekend to ourselves.” 

“You want me to stop talking? Fine.” 

“Brilliant. Thank— Wait, what are you doing?”

“Has it been that long?”

“ _Draco_? Oh, Merlin!” 

“…”

“Oh fuck, your mouth—!”

“…”

“…”

“Mmm.” 

“I can’t believe you did that!” 

“Why not? I love sucking your cock, and you love me sucking your cock, it’s a win win.” 

“You and your oral fixation—”

“Are you complaining?” 

“Definitely not.” 

“Wait, where’s my report?” 

“I sent it. Wasn’t it done?” 

“No!”

“Oops. Well, maybe next time Hoskins will do his own work.” 

“Hopkins!”

“Harry? I don’t care. Now, I believe you owe me a suck.” 

“Fuck me.” 

“If you insist—”

“Draco!” 

~


End file.
